Uso No Hibana
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Kami hanyalah pelampiasan dari orang yang kami sayangi/NTR/Eruhan,Erutra/Rivetra,Levihan./M for save
1. Chapter 1

Kami hanyalah pelampiasan dari orang

Yang kami sayangi

* * *

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Uso no Hibana by me

.

.

.

Warning : Typo , OOC , M for Save

.

.

.

A/N : Pernah nonton Kuzu no Honkai? Anime echhi hard favorit saya yang

Menjungkir balikan perasaan saya, ide cerita fic ini diambil dari sana , namun dikemas dengan berbeda

Entah ini bisa disebut Crossover ato tidak hehe

Pada fandom Naruto saya juga membuat fic dengan ide yang sama

Saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang greget(?) dan anti mainstrem. Berbekal

Kurangnya asupan fic LeviHan pada fandom ini , saya pun tak main-main

Saya membuat fic tsadistt dibumbui sedikit NTR , yahh mungkin jika anda

Tidak menyukainya tentu bisa kan membuat flame yang berbenefit?

Atau silahkan tombol back

* * *

 _Blablabla= Narasi oleh Hanjii_

' _blablablabla' = Inner_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Perasaan yang hilang**_

* * *

"Maafkan aku Hanji, Petra telah dijodohkan denganku.."

"Jangan bercanda Erwin, bahkan kalian belum lulus SMA,"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda.." Pemuda bersurai pirang klimis itu menatap kekasih-ralat-mantan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan serius, hilang sudah tatapan kasih sayang yang dulu sering ia berikan pada perempuan manis bersurai coklat satu ini.

"...Ayahku bahkan akan melaksanakan pertunangan kami, tanpa persetujuan apapun dariku.."

Hanji masih tertawa , Erwin menghela nafas berkali-kali , tabiat Hanji yang selalu menganggap semua hal yang realitis adalah ekspetasi candaan belaka. Gusar memang, untuk itu Erwin memegang kedua bahu Hanji, berusaha menyadarkanya.

"Aku benar-benar serius Hanji, Aku sedang tidak main-main, Hubungan kita akan berakhir, mengapa kau tidak pernah menganggap ini serius?"Erwin bertanya dengan penuh penekanan, ditatapnya Hanji yang terdiam sambil menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"J-justru itu aku tidak menganggapnya serius, aku tidak mau semua ini nyata, a-aku pasti berkhayal kan? Ayolah rasanya sangat sakit disini,"Hanji menunjuk kemeja dibagian bawah lehernya, Kacamata yang ia kenakan mulai basah.

"Maafkan Aku Hanji,"Dilepaskanya cengkraman dari bahu Hanji, Erwin menunduk , ia lebih memilih menatap Uwabaki yang ia kenakan, terlalu sakit untuk menatap Mata Hanji yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau kau tidak menyesal Erwin, mungkin saja kau masih mencintai Petra bukan? Cinta pertamamu,"

Erwin mendongak, ia hendak menyanggah sebelum..

"..Baiklah, berarti mulai detik ini kita bukan apa-apa kan? Baiklah Erwin Smith bahagialah dengan hidupmu Jaa,"Hanji tidak memberikan Erwin celah untuk menjelaskan bahkan untuk berkata sekalipun. Hanji memang egois, Namun , ia egois demi menghindari dirinya dari sakit hati, itu hal wajar bukan?

Bahkan Panggilan Erwin yang mengggema diseluruh koridor pun tak digubrisnya , biarlah untuk sekarang biarlah begini dulu, nanti ia akan rebut Erwin kembali.

 _Karena aku masih mencintaimu Erwin, sangat_

.

.

.

.

.

"Matsui.."

 _Musim Panas pertamaku tanpa Erwin..._

Hanji merebahkan diri di Rooftop yang sepi, dengan tas sebagai bantal dan air kemasan yang ia genggam. Ia memejamkan matanya , meresapi Aroma musim panas yang berbau kayu tua yang khas, semilir debu panas yang berterbangan , benar-benar musim panas yang menyebalkan.

 _Enak sekali ketika sedang sendiri.._

 _Tetapi sedari dulu .. aku memang sendiri... Sebelum ada Erwin._

 _Erwin... dengan Petra ya..?_

Hanji berusaha mengingat teman seangkatan yang bernama Petra, jika tidak salah ada Perempuan manis berdarah Mexico dengan rambut jahe nya yang wangi.

 _Sudahlah.. mengingatnya membuatku kembali sakit._

Hanji membuka botol kemasan dan meneguk air yang hanya sisa seperempat botol, Ia mengambil tas nya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Rooftop.

Tanpa sengaja Hanji hampir menabrak seseorang saat membuka pintu keluar, Hanji ingin mengucapkan maaf , Namun tertahan begitu melihat raut wajah tak menyenangkan dari orang itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Rooftop meninggalkan Hanji yang masih termanggu, Pemuda yang tingginya bahkan tidak lebih darinya.

Hanji memutuskan untuk tidak peduli sebelum memorinya mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

 _Orang ini yang biasanya selalu dengan Petra kan? Apa dia Rivaille?_

Hanji berbalik arah, menghampiri orang itu yang sedang melihat pemandangan lapangan sekolah dari atas. Rambut Ebony orang itu terayun oleh angin. Tatapan matanya tajam seperti Heyna , tingginya tak setinggi Laki-laki pada umumnya.

"A-ano permisi, apa kau yang bernama Rivaille?"

Hanji bertanya hati-hati, meski tidak dijawab dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hallo, Aku bertanya padamu.."

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat pendek !_

Hanji mendekati Rivaille, ia berdiri disampingnya dan ikut memandang ke bawah, disana tidak ada apa-apa , hanya lapangan kosong , kecuali pasangan mesra yang sedang duduk di-

 _Ehh Erwin?_

Dibawah Sana ada Erwin yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Petra , mereka seperti sedang saling melempar guyonan, tawa diantara mereka begitu kentara , mereka sampai tidak sadar sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan.

"Apa bagusnya Petra sih, Erwin,"Hanji bermonolog sambil memasang wajah frustasi ala bocah 5 tahun yang tidak diberi permen.

"Lebih baik dari seorang siswi yang berantakan semacam kau,"

"Eh?"

Hanji tersentak, orang pendek disebelahnya ini berkata tiba-tiba, ia jadi malu sendiri.

"..."

"Sudah kuduga kau Rivaille kan?"

"..."

"Kau sekarang mantan kekasih nya Petra kan? Pasti kau baru saja ditinggalkan? Haha malang nasibmu pendek,"

Rivaille memberikan tatapan maut nya pada Hanji, meski Perempuanitu tidak menyadari karena sedang tertawa kegelian.

"Aku tidak begitu terpuruk seperti kau, Bodoh !"

Hanji menghentikan tawa nya, ia kembali memandangi ke arah Erwin dan Petra.

"Ya ya laki-laki memang menyukai perempuanyang feminim dan manis, berbeda dariku,"

Rivaille mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ingin peduli, Namun ia cukup tau jika perempuan berantakan disebelahnya ini cukup terluka. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, meski Rivaille tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Karena kau terlalu berantakan dan menjijikan.."

"Aku tidak menjijikan, aku ini alami,"

"Oh begitu?"

"Ya dan-"

Rivaille _, orang yang tidak disengaja menjadi teman terdekatku, sedikit kutahu ia merupakan Teman seangkatanku yang satu kelas dengan Erwin.._

 _Dibalik sikapnya yang jutek,angkuh dan bermulut kotor, kutahu ia sama sakitnya seperti ku._

.

.

.

.

 _Tanpa terasa kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama_

 _Kami sering bertemu di Rooftop tanpa disengaja_

 _Entah siapa yang lebih dulu berada disana_

 _Kami pun akhirnya saling membiarkan_

 _Terus seperti itu hingga masa berputar_

Hanji merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuk milik Rivaille. "Hahh leganyaa,"

"Heh Kuso, jangan sembarangan meniduri kasurku !"

Hanji menatap Rivaille yang mengamuk tak jelas, ia tidak peduli."Kasurmu begitu bersih , aku tergoda untuk tidur disini,"

Rivaille menggemelutukan giginya kesal, ia memilih duduk di bawah kasur membelakangi Hanji, ia memfokuskan diri untuk membaca buku Favoritnya sambil menunggu hujan reda untuk mengantar perempuan itu pulang. Hanji mengamati rintikan air yang turun dari balik jendela disamping kasur Rivaille.

 _Kenapa ya..._

Hanji menoleh sedikit , menatap Rivaille yang sibuk sendiri.

 _Aku merasa tidak lagi kesepian_

Rivaille tersentak saat ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk bahunya dari belakang, Namun ia berusaha untuk terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Apa kau sedih?"

"Hm,"

".."

"Apa kau tidak sedih,Rivaille?"

"..."Rivaille memilih bungkam, pun Pelukan Hanji tetap ia biarkan, perasaan lama yang telah hilang di hati nya mendadak kembali muncul, perasaan yang tak lagi asing.

 _Kupikir kami merasakan hal yang sama_

Rivaille membalik tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Hanji, Manik Aquamarin kelabu bertemu dengan manik coklat, Hanji menatap Rivaille yang memasang wajah datar dan masam nya seperti biasa.

"Riv-"

Bibirnya dibungkam dengan organ yang sama dari pemilik berbeda, Hanji terkejut bukan main, ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, Rivaille kembali membuat jarak diantara mereka, Wajah Hanji benar-benar memerah.

"Ne, kau bisa membayangkan aku adalah Erwin,"

Bola mata Hanji membesar mendengar ucapan itu, Nafasnya tersengal, sedangkan Rivaille nampak begitu tenang.

 _Kami mengingat kembali sentuhan mereka_

Rivaille memagut bibir Hanji kembali, lidah nya berusaha memasuki mulut Hanji, erangan Hanji menjadi latar kegiatan itu. Namun tak sampai beberapa lama Rivaille kembali melepaskannya.

"R-Rivaille," Hanji disela-sela meraup Oksigen dengan rakus ia meraungkan nama Rivaille.

"Bukan.."Sahut Rivaille tenang dan kalem. Ia menjatuhkan sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Hanji menjadi tepat dibawahnya."...Erwin.."

Rivaille menyangga tubuhnya dengan lutut dan sebelah tangan agar tidak jatuh menimpa Hanji,Ia kembali membungkam bibir Hanji dengan lumatan yang diwarnai dengan sejuta perasaan. Tangan hanji tak tinggal diam, ia usap surai raven Rivaille dengan halus, hati nya perih, matanya yang terpejam memanas, ia menangis dalam diam.

Cinta nya tak terbalas.

Oh Hanji Lupa, ia bukan satu-satu nya yang merasa tersakiti disini, Hanji meresapi ciuman Rivaille , ia merasakan setiap makna yang tersirat dalam ciuman itu.

 _Kecewa_

 _Sakit_

Hanji berusaha membalasnya, otaknya sekonyong-konyong membayangkan sosok Erwin yang berada di atas nya saat ini. Rivaille meraba pelan dada kiri Hanji , yang menyebabkan si empunya mengerang dalam ciuman nya , Rivaille hampir membuka atasan Baju Hanji jika tidak-

 _Ting Ting Ting !_

Kedua nya saling melepas kontak, Hanji bangkit dari rebahan nya ketika Rivaille menjauhkan tubuh nya, Ia menatap gusar benda persegi panjang tersebut. Lalu tatapan beralih ke Rivaille.

"Tidak ku sangka aku akan membayangkan dirimu sebagai orang lain,"Hanji mengusap bekas air matanya.

"..." Seperti Biasa Rivaille tidak pernah mau berpendapat, Rivaille hanyalah orang yang lebih suka bertindak.

 _Rasanya aku seperti bersama Erwin lagi.._

"Apa kau juga begitu Rivaille?"

 _Aku yakin kau pasti merasakan hal yang sama padaku.._

"Hm," Rivaillemenjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat, keduanya terdiam cukup lama, Hanya suara Rintikan hujan diluar yang terdengar dari ruangan yang didominasi oleh Sunyi tersebut.

"Kupikir kita bisa saling mengandalkan saat membutuhkan seseorang,"

"Huh?"Hanji tak habis pikir pemuda kontet didepannya yang mempunyai sejuta misteri , ia sungguh tidak paham, tidak akan pernah paham.

"Tidak mengerti juga ya Kacamata busuk !"

Sudah Hanji duga, Rivaille juga membayangkan dirinya adalah Petra, ini berarti mereka saling melampiaskan perasaan masing-masing, Hanji tidak akan merasa sakit hati, pun ia sama seperti Rivaille.

Hanji memasang wajah Innocent miliknya."..He yakin kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku nantinya?"

"Tidak..."Rivaille menatap jendelanya yang basah oleh air hujan."..Lagipula kau bukan tipeku,"

Hanji tertawa ringan "Hm begitupun kau,"

 _Lalu kami membuat suatu perjanjian_

 _Bahwa kami tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta_

 _Dan kami kelak akan mendapatkan kembali hati orang yang kami cintai_

 _Artinya kami bisa mendapatkan apapun selain perasaan_

.

.

.

To be Continued

A/N : Njir Fic asem pertama ane hihiww , saya mau liat dulu bagaimana respon pembaca , kalo memang bnyak yang minta dilanjut ya bakalan saya lanjut, kalau tidak ya tidak apa-apa , ini akan menjadi tulisan pribadi toh ini buat menghibur diri yang lagi butuh sesuatu yang greget wkwk

Yang nonton Kuzu no Honkai tau dong gimana jalan ceritanya? Tenang saya tipe yang sayang sama Maincharacter saya gak mungkin bikin Hanji-chan disini hanya pihak yang tersakiti, karena itu jika nanti sempat sampai End ini fic saya bikin ending nya yang jangan ngebaperin kaya di Kuzu no Honkai

Keraguan saya juga pada adegan lemon nya, di Knh banyak bangett , Nachan masih gitir-gitir untuk bikin yang asemmm asemm jadi untuk lemon mungkin hanya lime saja

Heh maafkan imajinasi imajinasi saya wkwkwkwkw

Salam sejuta Romance


	2. Chapter 2

Kami hanyalah pelampiasan dari orang

Yang kami sayangi

* * *

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Uso no Hibana by me

.

.

.

Warning : Typo , OOC , M for Save

.

.

.

A/N : Pernah nonton Kuzu no Honkai? Anime echhi hard favorit saya yang

Menjungkir balikan perasaan saya, ide cerita fic ini diambil dari sana , namun dikemas dengan berbeda

Entah ini bisa disebut Crossover ato tidak hehe

Pada fandom Naruto saya juga membuat fic dengan ide yang sama

Saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang greget(?) dan anti mainstrem. Berbekal

Kurangnya asupan fic LeviHan pada fandom ini , saya pun tak main-main

Saya membuat fic tsadistt dibumbui sedikit NTR , yahh mungkin jika anda

Tidak menyukainya tentu bisa kan membuat flame yang berbenefit?

Atau silahkan tombol back

.

.

 _Blablabla= Narasi oleh Hanjii_

' _blablablabla' = Inner_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Cinta Pertama dan Perasaan**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Hanji saat itu baru berumur 10 tahun ketika orang tua yang ia miliki satu-satunya meninggalkanya disebabkan kecelakaan, Hanji tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain bibi Mary yang tinggal tidak jauh dari apartement nya, ia merasa sendiri.

Saat dihari kedua musim dingin, Hanji kecil pergi bermain , sendirian dan ia lupa jalan pulang , padahal sedang ada badai salju, Hanji kecil lebih memilih duduk dikursi tua dipinggiran jalan.

Hanji kecil mengigil kedinginan, ia begitu merindukan ibunya yang menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat setiap cuaca dingin, ia rindu ibunya yang suka menceritakan sebuah dongeng padanya.

Hanji ingin pulang, tapi kini ia tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang, ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, ia bahkan tidak mengenal Ayahnya, Ibu Hanji sering bercerita tentang Ayahnya yang katanya sampai sekarang pergi untuk mengabdi pada Negara.

Hanji sendirian.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan jika tidak pulang,"

Hanji mendongak , ia tak menyadari jika tadi ada orang yang mendekatinya, ia menatap heran bocah dengan alis tebal tersebut.

"Jika aku mati, aku bisa bertemu Kaa- _chan_ ,"

Bocah bersurai pirang yang tertutupi penutup kepala itu mendekati Hanji, ia menyerahkan sarung tangan nya pada Hanji.

"Tanganmu tidak memakai sarung tangan, lihat tanganmu sungguh pucat,"

Hanji melirik kedua tangan nya sekilas."Pergilah Erwin, kau benar-benar aneh,"Hanji bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan merasa sendirian Hanji..."Perkataan itu membuat Hanji kecil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"...Kan ada aku, aku temanmu,"

 _ **End Flashback.**_

"Hoii Megane,"

Hanji tersentak dari lamunanya, netra coklatnya melirik wajah Rivaille diatasnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur diatas tubuhku?"

Hanji menyengir ria, ia bangkit dari rebahannya, tidur dengan bantalan paha Rivaille sambil memandangi langit tidak buruk juga.

 _Rivaille memang partner yang baik.._

 _Sejenak aku bisa mengalihkan kerinduanku pada Erwin._

"Rivaille, kau tau? Erwin merupakan cinta pertamaku, tapi sayangnya bukan aku cinta pertamanya..."

Rivaile mendengarkan , meski tatapannya tertuju pada Lazuardi biru diatas mereka, Hanji meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Tatapan matanya menatap ke lantai, ia menarik nafas gusar dan melanjutkan"...Padahal ia lebh dulu mengenalku dari pada Petra,"

".."

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak, Rivaille?"

 _Dari dulu aku selalu bertanya._

 _Bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang pertama bagi seseorang._

 _Aku selalu berharap dirikulah yang menjadi cinta pertama Erwin, tapi nyatanya..._

"Erwin sama sepertiku,"

Hanji mengerjab , ia tidak mengerti maksud Rivaille.

"Ha? Apa maksud-"

"Petra juga yang pertama bagiku.."

"Eh?"

 _Ahh beruntungnya perempuan itu.._

 _Dia adalah cinta yang pertama bagi dua lelaki yang berbeda.._

Hanji menghela nafas, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Rivaille menoleh dengan datar, Perempuan bersurai coklat itu menghadap kedepan.

"Haa cinta pertamamu merepotkan sekali,"

"Petuah bilang cinta pertama pasti akan gagal,"

 _Jikalau memang begitu_

 _Bukannya aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Erwin?_

Hanji memandang Rivaille kesal, mengapa ia tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Petra? Mengapa ia melepaskannya begitu saja? Sebenarnya seberapa besarnya rasa cinta Rivaille kepada Petra.

Rivaille merupakan orang yang sulit ditebak, atau mungkin merupakan orang yang tidak bisa ditebak, entahlah semua ini rumit, rasa sakit ini rumit, cinta ini rumit dan kami yang menginginkan cinta kami kembali pun rumit.

"Rivaille,Apa Erwin ada bertanya padamu?"Rivaille tidak langsung menjawab, ia termanggu dengan muka masam favoritnya,Hanji kembali menjelaskan."Misalnya ia bertanya soal Hubunganku denganmu?"

Benar juga, sudah dua minggu ia bersama dengan Hanji, lengket seperti Mikasa dan Eren. Teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang bertanya langsung padanya. Mungkin karena mereka terlalu takut jika langsung bertanya pada Rivaille.

"Tidak,"

"Souka,"

Tidak, tidak akan ada yang mengira ia akan memiliki ikatan tertentu pada Perempuan maniak satu ini, Hanji memang manis tapi dimana-mana semua orang tau , Seorang Rivaille hanya mencintai satu perempuan bernama : Petra Ral.

Rivaille tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Hanji berdiri dan menepuk pelan debu pada tubuh bagian belakangnya, Hanji tersenyum menatap Rivaille.

"Aku akan ke kelas dulu, jam istirahat makan siang akan berakhir,"

Rivaille hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap lurus pada balkon yang menampakan pemandangan tak terhingga. Ia biarkan Hanji pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ketika jam pulang sekolah, Hanji pulang sendiri, tidak ada Rivaille disampingnya, mereka tidak berjanji akan pulang bersama hari ini.

Hanji berjalan dikoridor agak sepi, ia tersenyum lebar kepada orang –orang yang menyapanya, tidak sengaja ia menabrak bahu seseorang ketika ia memberikan cengirannya pada Nanaba dipojok sana, orang yang ia tabrak mengaduh kesakitan, Hanji kalang kabut.

"Aaa Gomen gomen, ayo aku bantu berdiri,"

"Daijobu,"

Perempuan itu berdiri sendiri, ia mendongak kan wajahnya yang manis lalu tersenyum simpul.

Rambut jahe itu..

Hanji termanggu, mulutnya terperangah, kacamatanya melorot.

Perempuan ini..

"Hallo Hanji- _san_ ,"

Hanji tersentak."Eh..kau tau namaku?"

Petra tersenyum , ia mengangguk pelan."Siapa yang tidak kenal murid teladan seperti kau?"

Hanji tertawa renyah, Petra pun ikut tertawa.

 _Perempuan ini cinta pertama Erwin_

 _Dan juga Rivaille_

 _Mengapa hatiku sakit?_

"Kau Petra Ral bukan?"

Kali ini giliran Petra yang tersentak."Darimana kau tau? Aku kan bukan murid teladan,"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kekasih baru Erwin sekarang hahahaha,"Hanji tertawa seperti orang gila. Suasana menjadi hening , bahkan murid-murid yang berjalan pun menengok barang sekilas untuk curi-curi dengar.

"Gomen,"Petra menunduk, Hanji menghentikan tawa nya, ia menepuk bahu Petra pelan."Kenapa minta maaf? Kau seorang dewi yang beruntung, "

Hanji apakau seorang Masochist? Begitu senang merasa tersakiti.

"Hanji,"

Nanaba tiba-tiba berdiri disebelah Hanji, ia memegang sebelah bahu Haju."Ayo pulang,"

"Astaga aku melupakan janjiku, sudah dulu ya Petra, kita akan berbicara lebih banyak lain kali,"

Nanaba menarik Hanji, membelah lorong yang tidak banyak murid, Tangan Hanji bergetar, Nanaba tau apa yang Hanji rasakan.

"Baka, kau suka menyiksa dirimu ya Hanji," Nanaba berhenti didepan loker sepatu, ia membelakangi Hanji dan melepaskan tangannya, Hanji tak kunjung menjawab, Nanaba berbalik dan ia sangat terkejut.

"Ne..."Pipi Hanji sudah banyak bekas air mata, nafasnya ia tahan kuat-kuat agar tidak terisak."..Sudah kuduga ia sangat cantik, sangat cantik, Cinta pertama Erwin sangat sempurna," Hanji terus mengusap air matanya yang terus berturunan meluncuri pipi gembilnya, kacamatanya sedari tadi ia letakan di blazer.

Nanaba terenyuh, ia dekap Hanji dalam pelukannya. Ia belum pernah melihat Hanji menangis, Hanji akan menangis jika kehilangan sesuatu yang dicintainya, 6 tahun berteman dengan Hanji, ia jarang melihatnya menangis, Perempuan kuat yang ia kenal selalu tersenyum dengan senyuman bodohnya dan berteriak gila saat melakukan Hobi aneh nya.

 _Rivaille dimana kau_

 _Apa yang kau rasakan juga seperih ini_

 _Jika itu benar aku salut padamu_

 _Kau bisa menahan semua ini dengan wajah tembok mu itu_

 _Rivaille .._

.

.

.

.

Rivaille suka tempat sepi dan tenang.

Contoh utama nya ialah Apartementnya dan Rooftop.

Jika ia sedang disekolah, tempat yang paling disukai nya adalah Rooftop, tidak ada murid yang menyukai tempat panas, gersang dan sepi itu, karena itu jarang sekali Rooftop didatangi murid-murid terkecuali Rivaille.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini suasana tenang yang ia miliki hilang semenjak perempuan tolol yang mempunyai sebuah janji bodoh padanya kini ada dikehidupan tenangnya. Entah siapa yang duluan berada disana, baik Rivaille maupun Hanji saling membiarkan, keduanya sama-sama saling membutuhkan, sebutlah ini _simbiosis_ _mutualisme_.

"Aku melihat Hanji mengobrol berdua dengan Petra dikoridor,"

Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya, ia yakin saat ini ditangga menuju lantas atas hanya tinggal dirinya seorang, apa orang itu bicara padanya?

Rivaille menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi badan jauh dari dirinya, Mike Zacarius. Rivaille cukup dekat dengan orang ini.

"Lalu?"

Mike menghela nafas gusar, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, tangannya bersedekap didepan dada."Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hanji?"

Rivaille tidak langsung menjawab, sudah cukup banyak orang-orang terdekatnya yang menanyakan hal yang sama dan jawaban dari Rivaille pun sama.

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksamu menjawab,"Mike menepuk pelan pundak kiri Rivaille. Pemuda itu berjalan menuruni tangga."Sepulang sekolah tadi Hanji menangis didepan Nanaba, jangan bertanya aku tau darimana,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Mike sepenuhnya menghilang dari tangga, Rivaille mencerna perkataan Mike, Hanji menangis? Mengapa? Apa karena ..

Rivaille mendecih, ia akhirnya membatalkan niatnya untuk beristirahat di rooftop, perempuan tolol itu begitu rapuh bagi Rivaille, sebegitu besarkah rasa cinta Hanji pada pemuda tinggi itu?

Tapi Rivaille jelas tahu rasanya, cinta tak terbalas itu sangat sakit.

.

.

.

Rivaille membuka pintu apartementnya, mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk kedalam, ia tengok keluar sebentar, lembayung senja sudah terlihat, hari akan berganti menjadi malam.

"Ne, ada apa Rivaille, ini kali pertama kau menyuruhku untuk mendatangimu,"

Rivaille menutup pintu apartement, lalu menarik Hanji mendekat, dikecupnya bibir Hanji, tangan kanannya memegang tengkuk perempuan itu, sedangkan tangan yang lain memeluk erat pinggulnya. Rivaille memperdalam ciuman mereka, Namun sesuatu terasa membasahi wajahnya, Rivaille memperlebar jarak, dilihatnya Hanji meneteskan air mata dengan wajah memerah.

Hanji dan Rivaille terduduk, tangan Rivaille tetap pada tengkuk Hanji,"A-aku sudah bertemu langsung dengan Petra, ia jauh dari perkiraanku, ia sangat sempurna,"

Rivaille memeluknya , menyandarkan kepala Hanji pada pundak nya.

'Erwin,'

'Petra,'

 _Sekarang aku bisa membagi rasa sakitku padanya.._

 _Aku tidak sendiri lagi.._

"Kau boleh kemari kapanpun kau mau?"

Hanji menyeka air matanya, ia tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa,"Apakah ada syaratnya?"

"Kau hanya harus menjaga kebersihan,"

Rivaille dan Hanji melepaskan kontak fisik mereka, Rivaille memandang Hanji yang memakai jaket abu-abu dengan celana jeans diatas lutut, benar-benar kasual.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Akan kubuatkan makanan,"

"Hm boleh,"

.

.

.

.

"Ternyata orang itu yang bernama Hanji ya, dia manis," Petra menyisiri surai jahe nya dengan jemari, manik madu nya menatap pantulan dirinya manis bak seorang dewi terpatri dibibir indahnya.

"Tapi dia naif,"

"Petra, Erwin menunggumu diruang tamu,"

Petra memastikan penampilanya , dress selutut berwarna ungu muda pudar dengan cardigan cream , benar-benar cantik membungkus tubuh langsingnya.

"Baik Ayah,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Jujur masih bingung dalam penempatan karakter Petra disini, bolehkan dia menjadi orang yang sedikit hm sado disini?seperti orang yang senang melihat pihak lain tersakiti Tapi tentu tidak selamanya, karena karakter Petra yang seperti itu supaya memperumit konflik cerita.

Petra rencananya akan saya buat dengan karakter : Cantik , anggun, sangat mudah mengambil hati siapa saja, tidak menyukai orang naif dan sedikit egois, nah nanti Petra sendirilah yang memperbagus konflilk NTR nya, jadi bagaimana? Saran ya hehe

Fic dilanjut kalo saya gk sibuk, karena saya punya cita-cita masuk SNMPTN 2018, doain yah hehe.

.

.

.

Salam Sejuta romance


End file.
